1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbilical member attachment device which attaches wires, tubes, or other umbilical members to a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a multiarticulated robot in which a plurality of umbilical members are laid in a flexible manner are known. In the robot described in, for example, International Publication No. WO2009/069389 (WO2009/069389A1), a plurality of umbilical members are divided into robot-use umbilical members required for driving the robot and tool-use umbilical members required for the gun, etc. which are attached to the front end of the robot. These are fastened by the clamps to moving parts of the robot which rotate relative to each other. Between a second top arm and a front arm, a support is provided sticking out from the base end of the front arm toward the back. Further, robot-use umbilical members and tool-use umbilical members are laid from a side surface of the second top arm to a side surface of the support while aligned in the front-back direction, and these are fastened by clamps to the side surface of the second top arm and side surface of the support.
Since the robot described in WO2009/069389A1 fastens the umbilical members to the side surface of a support which is provided sticking out from the base end of the front arm to the back, the fastening parts of the umbilical members on the side surface of the support easily become close. For this reason, in order to avoid contact between umbilical members when the front arm is moved, the umbilical members have to be laid while bent into predetermined shapes. Laying the umbilical members is therefore troublesome.